User talk:Mohamed Aboulafaa Bouazza Drak
Here's my talk page,please don't use any vulgar words,also have the freedom to ask me about anything,even if it has no relation with Bakugan,also call me Starscream or The sixth ranger. Welcome Yo, ! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. Abce2 (talk) 17:07, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Warning As this is an English Wiki, please remember to edit only in English. Articles are to be only written in English. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]] 16:52, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :Second warning, please do not write articles in anything other than English. ::Final warning, if you continue to place other languages other than English in articles, you will receive a week-long block. Abce2|''Talk '' 20:59, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Infinity Dragonoid abilities How do you know what the abilities are doing? Super x 1234 My talk page Fusion Dragonoid's abilities Can you edit his page? Super x 1234 My talk page Not exactly what I meant I meant how do you know what Infinity Dragonoid's abilities do to the G power? Since the G power was not shown when he activated his ability. Super x 1234 My talk page Cool Can you please edit Fusion Dragonoid's page. Super x 1234 Thanks Another request Can you do Blitz Dragonoid and Titanium Dragonoid? Super x 1234 I didn't, why are you asking? Super x 1234 Can you edit Phantom Dharak, Razenoid and Reptak? Super x 1234 ? How is that possible that Betadron has 1300 G but Drago is supposed to be the most powerful Bakugan? Warning Only warning for vandalism, like you did removing most of the content on the Serpentoid page. If you do this again, you will be blocked again, for an even longer period than last time. Abce2|''Talk '' 21:54, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Liar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are just making shit up do you? Both Titanium Dragonoid and Fusion Dragonoid have 1200 Gs even though Fusion is Titanium's evolution, Titanium should have 1150 Gs not 1200. Infinity Dragonoid has 1100 Gs? LMFAO, it was even showed in the show that he has 1000 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid's Dragon Thrasher returns the opponent's G-Power back to it's Base Level, and adds 300 Gs to Fusion Dragonoid? Wheres the proof? Using nicer language... You've been making a lot of changes to G-Power levels for characters in the show. Do you have any proof that these numbers you've been adding/changing are valid? If you're guessing, don't edit the pages, please. Thanks, mate. The fear of the worst is greater than 'the actual danger.' 16:29, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi again, guy. We meet again, I'd like to thank you for editing to me about the ability cards of Omega Hydranoid from ''Bakugan: Razen Hydranoid's Revival, mainly to I use a different ability cards for Razen Hydranoid from Bakugan: Razen Hydranoid's Revival after it, this battle will be very interesting between the two anti-heroes and the two villains, one on one, and mano on mano, in the end Jinx wins Julius, in the series known as Bakugan: Razen Hydranoid's Revival. My name is Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento, it's nice to meet you, I love Bakugan series, my favorite attribute is Darkus, my favorite Bakugan is the Darkus Percival that is Ace Grit's Guardian Bakugan of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, the Season 2 of the Bakugan anime, my other favorite Bakugan are the two Bakugan of other two attributes, the Ventus Skyress and the Haos Aranaut, Shun Kazami's antique Guardian Bakugan and Fabia Sheen's only Guardian Bakugan, from the same Bakugan anime series. Now I am the Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid, this is my avatar for Bakugan canon and/or Bakugan fanon, and I am of the darkness, the dark super-hero, and I have the evil counterpart who is now separated from me as an evil Bakugan, mainly when he wants the death of Hydranoid to the evil instead of to the good, as the Jinx's Hydranoid has his own counterpart as Julius' Hydranoid. would you like to help me in the image of Razen Hydranoid? I need your help, if you can do it to me, so you need to use the image of the form of the Razen Hydranoid, the details of Razenoid, the 24 heads of hydra, and some other parts of the spider pieces on him, do you want to help me to get the image of Julius' Hydranoid? You know, Razen Hydranoid is the evil counterpart of Omega Hydranoid, so Omega Hydranoid is Jinx's Guardian Bakugan and Razen Hydranoid is Julius' Guardian Bakugan. So thanks for editing again about the Omega Hydranoid from the Bakugan: Razen Hydranoid's Revival, I can count on you in something, friend. This is it, I would like to thank you for everything so good that you were doing to me. I am the Darkus NEX Dragonoid from "Bakugan Ages". Re: I wouldn't call Bakugan Answers Wiki a very reliable source of information, seeing as it's primarily run by average users (read: not admins) of THIS Wiki, and largely based on opinions and not fact. The fear of the worst is greater than the actual danger. 18:20, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: Attribute Change I'm not sure, could you explain what you mean by "Attribute Change"? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]] 03:39, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :What do you mean by "limited"? As in, they have limited uses, limited power, etc? Abce2|''Talk '' 05:04, January 7, 2017 (UTC) RE: Truth At the time I did, but as I said before it was a lie I was told. I'm actually going over it as I found copies I made of it in some papers during my move. Just to be sure it's legit. Bakuganman (talk) 19:52, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Block Hello, due to your vandalism of the Abis Omega page, as well as a few users' user pages, you have been blocked for a week. Also, about "I would like to made a page about attribute change,to explain it for people.", I would be happy to possibly help you make a page, if you could explain to me what you mean by "Attribute Change". If you have something in a week, I'd be happy to look at it. Abce2|''Talk '' 00:21, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Reply I don't have any answers for your questions, I'm sorry. I can look into them when I (hopefully) actually get the time to marathon the show, but I wouldn't expect that to be anytime soon. You can do research on your own if you want, but don't forgot to cite things that you find. Abce2|''Talk '' 00:54, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Hey Please don't reupload images to the Wiki. It creates a lot of redundancy, and doesn't do anything productive. Abce2|''Talk '' 22:37, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Response I haven't made an edit here in a month, so I have no idea what you're talking about. Can you tell me which page it is you're referring to? Also, I saw the "how old are you?" insult you edited out. Not cool, man. ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 21:44, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey: Your gonna get blocked again if you keep adding stuff that never appeared. I do apperciate that you believe my data and all, but until me and Abce2 confirm its legit, please stop. I'm trying to help you out, buddy. Bakuganman (talk) 19:07, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: Questions A Bureaucrat has the ability to assign other users positions like Administrator, Chat Moderator, and Rollback. Chat Moderators are for the Wiki's Chat; they can kick users that are misbehaving on Chat. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 21:14, January 19, 2017 (UTC) RE: Some Bakugans Sorry, i saw that question when you left it on Bakugan Answers, i forgot to answer you. I dont understand your question too well: you mean playing the actual game (with the toy marbles and such) itself, or a role play kinda thing were you use abilities from the anime? Bakuganman (talk) 23:03, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Re:Account Name You can change it only once by following the instructions at . Also, if you end your posts with ~~~~, it will add a customizable signature that will help be (and anyone else) know who left a message on a talk page. Also, please do not reupload pictures. If we already have it, all you're doing is just overwriting it, you're not adding anything. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '' 16:11, January 30, 2017 (UTC) It's all good. Dont worry, its all good my friend. And unfortunately, there wont be a 5th season. Super x 1234 My talk page RE: Role Playing Sorry for late reply. The solution would be to use your imagination, make your own effects and agree on them BEFORE you both play. Lets say you have a Darkus Dharak (Power: 960) and a friend has a Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (Power: 980). Here's an example: #You use '''Evil Blow' (+300 Gs to your G-Power) and your friend counters with Dragon Spur (nullifies your ability) #Your friend follows up with Dragon Thrasher (+200 Gs to his/her G-Power), you open your Gate Card Dharak's Turf. #*''Dharak's Turf'' adds 130 Gs to Pyrus Bakugan and 200 Gs to Darkus Bakugan. (Dharak = 1160, Fusion Dragonoid = 1310). #*Thanks to its second effect, the Bakugan with the lowest printed G-Power (in this case, yours) gets +50 Gs for each Power Level point you have. Lets say you both used 5 Gate Cards each, so your Bakugan gets 500. #Due to your higher G-Power, you saved your Bakugan. So you quickly use Darkness Glow (-450 Gs to his/her G-Power) to catch him/her off guard. #(Dharak = 1660, Fusion Dragonoid = 860) Outcome: you win! Hope this helps :) Bakuganman (talk) 01:09, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: Facebook Just so you're aware, you probably want to take account-related questions over to Community Central. They'll be better at answering these sorts of questions. As for your question itself, you didn't fill out the Facebook parameter correctly. You have to put your Facebook URL, not your name. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 18:25, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Hi again, it's me, the Lukas. Do you remember me? No?! So, let me show you who I am, I am now Ace Grit, as in my avatar as in my username, my old username was as my real full name Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento, I swear I didn't know what it's not to put as a full name as an image of himself/herself such as an avatar image, what do you think will you call me? Are you going to call me "Lukas" or "Ace"? So reread please in the top at message that was of "the Darkus NEX Dragonoid", my evil alter-ego avatar, in case of you were going to see it or not, about Bakugan: Razen Hydranoid's Revival, thank you even so, guy! I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 00:26, June 13, 2017 (UTC)